Controlled
by iPurpleBerri
Summary: /NiouKiri/ Akaya gets the feeling that he's being controlled. Genre is Supernatural because of the 'control thing'. And Humor because the ending parts were kind of funny in my opinion.


**Word Count:** 1,109

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

**Author's Note:** This story feels weird. O.o

* * *

**Controlled**

**

* * *

**

It's been weeks since Akaya had the feeling that he was being controlled.

Of course, whenever Sanada or Yukimura would tell him to do something, he obeys. But, it's not that kind of control. He felt that even his movements were somewhat being dragged. He'd think that he's on his way to the courts, but he ends up in his classroom; unknown to why he got there.

Afternoon practice…

"You seem to be doing pretty well, Akaya," Yukimura commented, with a truthful smile.

Akaya grabbed his racket, "I don't even feel like I'm the one playing anymore," he said, with depression in the tone of his voice. "Someone's just controlling what I do…"

"…"

Yukimura looked at him with concerned eyes, "Akaya, when did this start happening? I mean, the controlling thing?" he asked.

"I don't remember… Maybe 2 to 3 weeks ago?"

Yukimura cupped his chin, "I see… It's odd that… Niou's been missing practice for 2 weeks now. And now you're saying that you feel like your being controlled."

Akaya looked at him, confused, "I don't see the connection…?"

The next day…

"Yagyuu-senpai, where's Niou-senpai?" Akaya asked. "He's been missing for weeks…" he added.

Yagyuu flipped a page from his book. "He's been hiding. He said something about..." He paused. "He said that he's busy trying to "control" something. But I don't exactly know what."

"Control…?"

After school…

Everyday, it was the same. He got used to it though. He would just follow where his feet would take him. He didn't care anymore.

But then, just as he thought that his life was getting normal, his feet dragged him to the last place he wanted to be; Niou's house.

"What am I doing… at Niou-senpai's house?"

He tried to walk back to his own house, though his feet didn't allow him to. He started to get annoyed. He even felt like chopping his two feet off. Though of course, he wouldn't dare.

He heard footsteps from inside his senpai's house; slowly approaching the front door. And just as he was finally able to walk by himself, that door opened. Revealing Niou in the front step, holding onto a remote.

"Brat, you finally came," Niou smirked.

Akaya _tried _to back up. "…What? Wait, no! I didn't come here!" he defended.

Niou took a step forward, and pulled Akaya's collar until they were face-to-face; just a few inches away from each other. "Then… how come you're in front of my house?" He then pulled Akaya inside his house.

Niou let go of Akaya's collar and plopped down into his couch. The second year scratched his neck, "That was itchy…"

He noticed the remote in Niou's hand. _'Control…?'_

"Niou-senpai… that remote… what is it for?"

"Did you just gain more stupidity? Brat… this remote… it's for a TV. Obviously," Niou said.

Akaya sat down beside Niou on the couch. But as he did, Niou stood up again.

"If you want to eat anything, feel free to open the fridge. I'm going to my room."

Flashback…

Akaya was about to go home when he happened to pass by the clubroom. He gradually walked towards the room; since he felt that he heard something. He pressed his ear on the door, hoping that he could hear at least a few words.

"I've always sensed something that wasn't normal about Niou…" Yanagi said. "When did this start happening?"

Yagyuu sighed, "It was quite a long time ago; when he was a first year. He can control things at his will."

Yukimura looked surprised, "Control? At will?" He thought for a while. "I remember Akaya telling me something about being "controlled". Could it be Niou?"

Yagyuu nodded, "There's a very good chance. I don't think anybody else has this kind of "power"."

"It sounds like some kind of joke. Tarundoru..." said Sanada.

Right after hearing all that, Akaya ran back home. The last place he wanted to be was anywhere near Niou. Though since he was being controlled, he was dragged to that very place.

End of flashback…

"I have to get out of here…" Akaya quietly told himself. So he slowly walked towards the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob…

"Brat… where are you going?"

"I… u-uh…"

Niou smirked. "If you're trying to escape, you can't anyway. Come here."

Akaya's feet started to walk towards Niou. "Hey! I didn't tell you to walk over to _him_!" he shouted at his feet. "Stop it!"

"Don't struggle. You won't be able to break lose even if you do." Niou gave another smirk, "I can control you whenever I want anyway…"

"Control? Does it mean that the one Yagyuu-senpai said was _true_??"

"So Yagyuu told you already…? I thought I'd be the one to tell you."

He pulled Akaya once again. "All I wanted was for you to come here."

Akaya tried to pull away. "Why?"

Niou let him go, and then he started to snicker, "You still don't get it… do you?"

"Uhh… no?"

"I want you all to myself."

"…"

'_Save me!' _was in Akaya's thoughts. _'I wanna go out of here! This is hell! Kami-sama, help meeee!'_

"…But for now, I'm letting you go," Niou said, flatly.

"Help meee—What?"

"For now, I'm letting you go."

"Eh?! What you said just now… really??"

"What's wrong?" Niou smirked, "You wanna stay?" he grinned.

Akaya sweatdropped, "Um… well… no," he said. "Well… bye!" And he ran out the door. Yet Niou refused to stop him.

Niou stretched his hands, "Now it's time to control… Marui," he chuckled evilly.

And so, it was Marui's time. He experienced everything that Akaya did. He didn't get used to it though; unlike Akaya. Every single day, he would complain that he's not playing like himself.

"…Stop whining, Marui!" Jackal scolded.

"But I can't play tennis like myself!!" He sniffed, "And my body's making me eat vegetables!"

"Those are your decisions! How you play and what you eat! You control those! So, STOP COMPLAINING!!" Jackal shouted.

Yagyuu sighed, "I see Niou-kun found another prey."

Niou's house…

He snickered, "Marui's much better to control. With all his whining and complaining. Unlike that Akaya."

"Oh yeah, when am I going to go to school?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I dunno. It just suddenly popped into my head. Feel free to send me reviews like this: "WTF is this?! It's stupidly weird! P.S. You're a bad writer..." XD Haa... I'm insulting myself. lol


End file.
